ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Firestormblaze
Firestormblaze is a nomad and a lone wolf, or so he tries to be. He is an honorary titan, who is looking for something to be apart of. Personality Firestormblaze is a laid-back 16 year old pyrokenitic human/demon metahuman. He likes to wise-crack and make snappy quips, and seems to be quick with making decisions as well. Though who he is to himself, as well as the world is undecided. He could be the most powerful being on Earth, but due to his pyschological issues, he doesn't know who he is, or who he wants to be. So he's looking for answers in a world where he's all alone; or so he thinks. Luckily for him Switchblade is with him to help him get through the day. Telling him right from wrong; who to kill, who not to kill, and when to kill. He has a twisted sense of humor, and is very immature. Though he's older than Switchblade, he acts like the younger. Other times, when he becomes serious (yes, it's possible), he'll take the lead in situations, in a moment of sanity. Though that rarely happens; sometimes he's so insane, he's actually sane. At least, that's how she (switchblade) puts it. Firestormblaze is a major flirt. The first time he met Switchblade, he hit on her. He does the same with most females comes into contact with; friend and foe alike. As he almost always fails to surpress his perverted and flirtatious nature. Whilst being amorous, he does not take kindly to those who abuse or take advantage of women. Another rare moment Firestormblaze can have, besides temporary sanity, and maturity, is a sense of wiseness. When it's a serious matter, or a life or death situation you can almost count on him to be serious about it. Almost. Though he may not show it on the outside, he is plenty serious. He just laughs insanly the whole time. He seems to almost always have a flare for dramatics; such as making a big entrance, or exit; and almost always ruining someone elses moment to include something irrelevent, or at times more important. He hates being lied to, or lied about; and has been known to have an ill tongue. In return, he doesn't lie unless someone clearly doesn't want his honest opinion in a certain matter. Otherwise, he is purely straight forward. Firestormblaze is very paronoid, and doesn't trust anyone. He is also not as trusting as others, showing immediate hostility to anyone who he considers as suspicious, and his deductions are mostly correct. Once he considers someone as an enemy, he sticks to this opinion until it is proven wrong. He never likes to take sides in conflicts, and tries to listen to everyone's reasoning. Still, he sometimes thinks it best to leave people to figure things out on their own. He does not waste his words and is often blunt and sometimes short with people, but what he says is mostly to the point. He sees war, and fights as games of domination, and enjoys toying with other people. Physical appearance Firestormblaze has black hair and crimson eyes. He is tall in stature, around the same height as Red Arrow and Aqualad. He is quite muscular. He is typically seen with a straight face, or a smile depending on his mood. He is considered quite handsome by almost all girls near his physiological age. His right eye glows red when he uses his powers. Her wears a predominantly black and red costume that includes: a red jacket, black undershirt, black pants, boots and gloves, all of which seems to be made of a sort of protective body armor. He also wears a black mask. History Not much is known about his past life besides the fact that he made a deal with the devil for extreme power in order for a price. So he lost his memories. Now he doesn't know where to go, or what to with himself. Thus rendering his powers, life, and deal useless. He now wonders the world as a nomad. Searching for a meaning. His meaning. Though he is not alone. Along the way he was granted a companion. During his journey, Firestormblaze came across a bar. While there, he met a girl called Switchblade. They didn't get along very well, but still they were a force to be forever bonded together. She followed him on his journey (though not entirely welcomed) to find his meaning. Along the way, they met a group of Teen Titans. After helping them deal with an enemy, they became honorary members. Powers and abilities Powers * Electricity generation: He has the power to generate electricity from his body. Pyrokinesis: Firestormblaze can hurl fireballs, send in whirls of flames and send beams of fire. * Aerokinesis: Firestormblaze is capable of creating tornado-like vortexes, as well as controlling the air around him. * Flight: By creating a whirlwind underneath him, Firestormblaze can travel through the air. Abilities * Physical ** Superhuman Strength: ** Enhanced Durability: ** Toxin resistance: Firestormblaze has an immunity to earthly poisons, such as teargas or joker venom. * Expert marksman: * Hand to hand combat: * Stealth: * Mental: ** Multilingual: Firestormblaze can speak multiple languages. Those including: French, German, Spanish, Chinese, Japanese and English. Weaknesses Equipment *'A.A.O.T.G.' - The Ancient Arsenal Of The Gods or A.A.O.T.G. for short, is an ancient weapon used by the gods to summon any weapon at will. In the form of what appears to be an amulet, you can pull out any weapon you wish. Mechanical, or not. A weapon is a weapon. Relationships Switchblade Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Technologists Category:Heroes